Ibitsu
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Lo amaba, en serio quería ayudarlo, sin embargo, tal vez… de verdad Seung Gil no tenía cura. Y esa enfermedad los estaba arrastrando a ambos al abismo. [Hipersexualidad: Adicción al sexo] [JJSeung]


_**Notas:**_ _Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA._

 _Este iba a ser un drabble de mi otro fic jjseung pero se alargó demasiado así que lo subo aparte. No estoy muy segura con la advertencia de violación, podríamos decir que es semi-rape._

* * *

Se frotó la cara con fastidio en cuanto la alarma lo hizo saltar fuera de su incómodo sueño. Últimamente no podía dormir bien y eso volvía errático su humor, haciendo aún más problemática la situación con su pareja que, por el frío al otro lado de la cama, se notaba que se había ido hace rato.

Jean se sentó con desgano al borde del colchón mientras la luz que traspasaba las cortinas le calentaba superficialmente la piel y hacía destacar sus tatuajes al descubierto. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil tener ganas de levantarse, dejando atrás cada mañana en que despertaba parte del Jean-Jacques Leroy que había sido.

Se sentía enfermo a cada momento y las discusiones sólo empeoraban esa vomitiva sensación.

Sus ojos dolían y pesaban, se los restregó con disgusto hasta encontrar la motivación suficiente para enfrentar el día y rodeó la cama, revisando los frascos sobre el buró. De nuevo Seung Gil no se había tomado los medicamentos, maldición.

Quiso llamarlo pero se resignó, sabía que aunque tuviera chance de contestar Seung no lo haría.

Mientras se duchaba JJ no pudo evitar ceñir sus puños contra los azulejos, su cabeza daba tantas vueltas tratando de encontrar la mejor forma, pero cada opción iba desapareciendo de su alcance dejando nada, simplemente una espesa oscuridad que no quería dejarlos libres.

 _«Seung…»_

Lo amaba, en serio quería ayudarlo, sin embargo, tal vez… de verdad no había cura. Hasta hace poco las únicas horas en que podía estar tranquilo estando separados era cuando Lee asistía a su curso de artes audiovisuales, porque sabía que al mayor le importaba su carrera y no deseaba arruinarla, pero ya no podía confiar ni siquiera en eso.

Cada minuto era una angustia para Jean.

-o-

Lee notaba el vibrar del teléfono dentro de su ropa, llamada tras llamada de JJ desde hace casi tres horas mientras él vagaba sintiéndose sediento, el aliento en su boca era como fuego que al tragarlo devoraba todo su cuerpo, arrebatándole el derecho a tener el control.

La sensación de un par de labios apretados en su pene aún permanecía, después de que consiguiera que una de sus compañeras de curso se lo chupara sólo con prometerle una cita después. Pero como siempre, no era suficiente; su cerebro, su piel, su interior ardiendo pedían, necesitaban más, al punto en que era doloroso y sus ojos se cristalizaban. Un par de días en abstinencia se convertían en un infierno.

Demonios. Apretó una mano en su frente tratando de fijarse hasta dónde había caminado, estaba tan despistado que se metió a una calle diferente a la que se dirigía en un principio. Ya estaba oscuro pero pudo ver que el lugar parecía la parte trasera de una tienda cerrada que terminaba en un callejón sin más camino, así que volvió en sus pasos cuando entonces alguien lo tiró al sucio suelo.

 _«Qué…»_

Hizo una mueca por el golpe, y antes de poder alzar la mirada un cuchillo presionó peligrosamente contra su cuello descubierto.

— Mira, mira… atrapamos a un pajarito solitario. —una risa asquerosa salió de la boca de aquel hombre, mientras un segundo atacante jaló las ropas de Lee para saquear sus bolsillos— Ahora danos todo lo que tengas.

Su mochila también le fue arrancada, despojándolo de su billetera, teléfono y la cámara que usaba para su oficio. Seung frunció el ceño sosteniendo la mirada del tipo que lo amenazaba sin mostrar temor, y ese sujeto de mal aspecto le agarró el rostro acercándose al joven coreano, paseando sus dedos rasposos sobre sus finas facciones y su lacio cabello hasta agarrárselo violentamente en un puño. Se relamió en un gesto repugnante.

— Eres muy lindo.

— Oye, ya larguémonos de aquí.

— Espera, me lo quiero coger.

— ¿Acaso eres un maldito homo? Coño, si alguien lo escucha y llaman a la policía…

— Míralo, no es de aquí. Tal vez ni habla bien inglés, será rápido. Además… —el cuchillo se paseó por la mejilla de Seung que cerró los ojos— No vas a hacer ni un ruido, ¿verdad?

Fue soltado sólo para que el maleante se abriera el pantalón y de inmediato volviera a jalar el pelo de Seung Gil, pegándolo a su falo semi duro. Al chico le dio asco la facilidad con la que su boca se abrió atrapando ese miembro extraño, y ni siquiera tuvo que ser obligado porque su cabeza empezó a moverse sola.

-o-

Luego de sus clases de música y su trabajo como modelo de ropa regresó al departamento de Seung Gil, igual de vacío que cuando se fue. Ya ni siquiera pudo seguir con su tarea de voluntario en el orfanato para poder estar más pendiente de Lee, y todavía así no era suficiente. No sólo la mente de JJ estaba afectada, también su corazón; el otro pelinegro le prometía estarse esforzando pero no había pruebas de ello.

Dejó en el cuarto el estuche de su guitarra y sacó su celular tratando de contactarlo. No hubo respuesta y le dio una hora para aparecer, cuando Seung no lo hizo retomó las llamadas saliendo a buscarlo a la facultad de audiovisuales, alguna tienda de por ahí, incluso preguntó en moteles. Sus piernas estaban agotadas y no paraba de sudar, el ocaso ya se había ocultado y su mente nublada se negaba a razonar.

Se agarró la cabeza. "Piensa, piensa" se decía a sí mismo.

— Batería… —recordó que Lee mencionó algo sobre comprar una batería nueva para su cámara y enseguida sus pies giraron en dirección al local donde el mayor compró el aparato, sabía cuál era porque lo había acompañado esa vez.

No estaba allí, le dijeron que ni siquiera había llegado alguien con la descripción de Seung Gil y su pulso latió exasperado, sin embargo no se rindió, no podía permitir que Seung pusiera en peligro a más gente.

-o-

Su frente chocaba una y otra vez contra sus brazos cruzados sobre la pared con cada arremetida que recibía desde atrás. Se odiaba por disfrutarlo, por desear más de ese placer que le ahogaba hasta la última neurona dejándolo en blanco. Era difícil saber si los delincuentes se estaban aprovechando de él o era al contrario.

— Jee, este culo es un fenómeno. Se adaptó tan rápido. Estás bien acostumbrado, ¿cierto, putito? Haahh. —ese inmundo aliento le golpeaba la nuca y no le importó, las callosas manos se apretaron más en su cintura y el miembro dentro de él aceleró haciéndolo gemir bajo, hasta que sus muslos temblaron de gusto al notar sus entrañas siendo empapadas.

— Quita, es mi turno.

— ¿No que no querías, señor hetero? —se burló el primer hombre saliendo de Seung para abrocharse el pantalón. El coreano se excitó al escuchar la hebilla de un cinturón, sin dejar de mirar con ojos velados su propia esencia salpicada en la pared.

El segundo sujeto era más robusto y se notó al penetrarlo, haciéndolo quejarse, aun así su ano lo recibió ansioso y ancló sus dedos en los ladrillos. Comenzó a ser follado nuevamente cuando entonces un fuerte golpe se oyó, luego otro y el grueso falo lo lastimó al salir de él tan de repente.

Una pelea había empezado tras de él y al voltear vio con asombro a JJ destrozándole la cara al hombre corpulento. En cuanto terminó de desatar su ira con él se puso de pie mientras su puño chorreaba sangre, y fue la primera vez que Seung Gil sintió miedo ante la mirada perturbada de Jean.

Pero logró reaccionar al recordar algo en cuanto vio al otro ladrón levantarse muy enojado.

— ¡Tiene un cuchillo, JJ!

Leroy fue rápido esquivando el filo plateado, y aunque recibió una patada en el estómago y un corte en la ceja pudo barrer su pie y tirar al hombre, yéndosele encima para dejarlo igual que a su cómplice. Paró cuando Lee le agarró los hombros diciéndole que ya era suficiente, y fue como si la conciencia del menor regresara después de haberse perdido. Miró sus manos ensangrentadas, al sujeto bajo él casi inconsciente. Él no era así.

Se levantó deprisa para revisar el estado de Seung y apretó la boca al ver su suéter casi hecho jirones y su pantalón mal subido.

— Estoy bien… ¡Jean! —el más alto le bajó los pantalones de un jalón, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero para limpiar lo que esos hombres habían dejado en su novio. Los muslos del coreano quedaron rojos por la rabia con la que el otro había frotado— Jean…

JJ no dijo nada y lo vistió correctamente, quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla sobre el mayor y que se tapara bien. Recogió la mochila de Seung y le agarró el brazo con fuerza para hacerlo caminar de regreso.

-o-

Entraron al departamento con el mismo silencio que los acompañó en todo el camino, el cual sólo fue interrumpido por el ruido de la mochila siendo dejada a un lado. La puerta se cerró y después de un rato es que Seung Gil fue capaz de encarar a JJ, sólo para recibir una repentina bofetada que casi lo tira al suelo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! ¡Después de diez, veinte, cien veces que dijiste que pararías!

La sorpresa no abandonó los ojos abiertos de Seung que se sujetaba su mejilla adolorida, Jean-Jacques jamás se había portado violento, era la persona más amable que conocía. Pero podía entenderlo, era él mismo quien lo había arrastrado al límite. Se mordió la esquina del labio con su colmillo, murmurando un "Lo siento".

Jean no pudo contener un gruñido de enojo, sacudiéndose el cabello con desesperación al dejarse caer en el sofá. Luego de jalarse los mechones apretó ambas manos sobre su rostro. Estaba encolerizado con Seung Gil, pero también consigo mismo, tan incapaz de ayudarlo.

— Date un baño…

Seung no obedeció, acercándose para tomar asiento a su lado. Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que el más bajo afianzó su mano en el brazo de JJ, deslizándola hasta tomar la mano empuñada de éste que aún tenía rastros de sangre. Le acarició sus nudillos maltratados por la pelea, apretándole ahora ambas manos con una expresión llena de culpa, y el menor una vez más sucumbió ante sus sentimientos por Lee, atrayéndolo en un protector abrazo.

Hace año y medio que estaban juntos y pasó de la misma forma en que Seung Gil había conocido a la mayoría de personas que se cruzaron en su vida, con sexo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de unos gemelos italianos que tenían a Seung y JJ en común. Al coreano no le gustaban las reuniones, ni siquiera le simpatizaban demasiado Sara y Michele, sólo fue con un propósito y acabó liándose con Leroy en uno de los baños cuando ya todos estaban ebrios lanzándose a la piscina.

Sus besos experimentados, sus manos grandes, sus brazos tatuados, su anatomía de infarto y la agilidad con la que JJ se movía contra él; sus jadeos roncos, el tacto de su cabello y su piel, su mirada, su sonrisa irritante, el piercing en su glande que era un paraíso sentirlo frotar su punto. Fue suficiente para tomar el número telefónico de JJ con intención de repetir y el muchacho no pudo estar más encantado, tener encuentros rápidos con alguien tan guapo y enigmático como Seung fácilmente podía ser el sueño húmedo de más de uno, sin embargo Jean no era de los que ignoraban la parte humana de las personas y cada vez que podía trataba de descubrir algo nuevo del mayor.

Por eso cuando se enteró del problema de Seung a través de rumores y su propia experiencia fue imposible para él dejarlo cuando éste se lo pidió, pues el punto de tener sexo casual era que ninguno se interesara más de la cuenta en el otro.

¿Pero deshacerse de JJ? Já.

En cuanto se dio cuenta ya estaban saliendo, "para que no tengas que buscar algo físico con desconocidos" fueron las palabras del menor al inicio, luego JJ se aparecía en su departamento con más frecuencia con la que iba a su propia casa con sus padres y hermanos, y así, sin aviso, también llegaron las citas y momentos divertidos, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo lo gastaban teniendo sus cuerpos pegados sobre la cama.

Los primeros meses JJ le seguía el ritmo, pero en cuanto empezó a preocuparse por él y hablar de ese asunto que Seung se negaba a tratar el más alto dejó de complacer tanta adicción insana. Lee se enojó y fue la primera vez que pelearon, no obstante el pelinegro más bajo reconocía que en realidad se sintió abrumado por Jean de buena manera, era el único que se había acercado a él de esa forma desde que vino de Corea.

Algo curioso es que casi nunca recordaba los rostros de las personas con las que se había acostado, pero la cara de JJ empezó a ser lo primero en su cabeza cuando despertaba. Ahí supo que estaba jodido.

Su primer sonrojo de vergüenza, sus sonrisas más sinceras, la pasión de fundirse con una persona a la que realmente quería. Jean-Jacques lo hizo vivir todo eso. Seung conoció a un gran hombre más allá de esa personalidad de "soy el amo del mundo y lo sabes, todos lo saben" y fue conquistado.

JJ lo acompañó a terapias pero a Lee no le interesaba la parte psicológica, ya tenía bastante claro que era un maldito enfermo que no podía reprimir sus partes bajas y que acabaría fastidiándose la vida. Necesitaba algo más que palabras, algo efectivo. Le recetaron medicamentos para suprimir su libido, sin embargo no fue tan fácil como tragar una pastilla y que todo se arreglara, era ensayo y error, probar si la medicina de verdad actuaba y si no entonces cambiar a otra o combinar.

Fue un proceso tan lento, lleno de malestares y mal humor por los efectos secundarios hasta que hace unos cuatro meses su relación se volvió estable, parecían una pareja normal, de verdad estaba funcionando y lo disfrutaron. Sin embargo fue duro para Jean descubrir que esa estabilidad se trató de una mentira, cuando Seung le reveló que dejó de tomar los medicamentos hace tiempo porque sintió que no servían y había estado durmiendo a escondidas con otras personas para poder satisfacerse.

Ese no fue el único golpe, el motivo de esa cruda confesión fue para que, con expresión amarga, su novio le pidiera que se hiciera exámenes médicos, y al hacerlo dieron el mismo resultado que los de Seung. Alguien lo había contagiado de sida, y acabó haciéndole lo mismo a Jean.

Desde ahí su relación sólo fue en picada directo a un gran hoyo, donde mientras Jean lloraba a solas peleando sus batallas internas también quiso intentar que Seung no contagiara a nadie más. Lee no se estaba tratando ni para su adicción ni para el sida, y quién sabe a cuántos había enfermado aparte de esos dos ladrones que en cuanto se metieran con prostitutas o violaran a alguien más iniciarían una nueva cadena de desgracia.

— Te dije que me dejaras, estarías bien si lo hubieras hecho. —las manos de Seung temblaban apretadas alrededor de JJ. Esto era lo que más lamentaba, haber destruido la vida de una persona tan maravillosa, nunca debió dejar que JJ entrara en su mundo para darle esperanzas.

JJ lo abrazó más fuerte al notar los leves espasmos ajenos, Seung estaba conteniendo el llanto. Pegó sus labios a ese pálido cuello, donde Lee lo sintió sonreír con resignación.

— Jamás lo haría, no importa qué. Mis promesas no son vanas.

— Prometiste que estaría bien y no pasó, deja de ser tan ingenuo. —enterró sus uñas en la espalda de JJ frotando su rostro en el pecho de éste, apretando los dientes en cuanto sintió que todo su cuerpo picaba. De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas de rabia, no podía controlarse, nunca lo haría. Las palabras no hacen milagros.

Gimió bajito al frotarse contra JJ que le pidió con la voz destruida que parara y Lee quería, pero no podía. Se colgó del cuello del menor rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas, al menos evitando besarlo, detestaría hacerlo con el sabor a semen de otra persona en su boca.

— Detente.

— Lo siento… —JJ lo sujetó intentando frenarlo, no obstante los movimientos de Seung Gil se hicieron más insistentes, jadeando en el rostro del más alto— Jean, házmelo.

— No, Seung… ¡para!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Tú tampoco puedes detenerme! —Seung Gil se rompió, mirando a JJ inundado en lágrimas— Te lo ruego, fóllame.

JJ le agarró firme el rostro, viéndolo también con sus ojos azules mojados. Lo acababa de entender, sólo había una opción.

— Voy a detenerte. —dijo, regalándole una sonrisa descompuesta— Te quiero.

— Yo… ahg. —no pudo responderle cuando las manos de Jean bajaron hasta su cuello y presionaron con fuerza, ahogándolo. Lee luchó, con sus ojos asustados mirando confundido a JJ, pero la diferencia entre ambos era demasiada como para liberarse. La chaqueta de Jean cayó de sus hombros.

Los labios de Seung trataban de jalar aire con desesperación, mas los pulgares de JJ enterrados en su tráquea no le daban paso, y mientras su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo pudo aceptar que realmente este era el mejor camino. Él debía dejar de existir.

En menos de un minuto dejó de forcejear. Sus brazos cayeron sin vida mientras algunas lágrimas todavía rodaban por su cara y todo ruido desapareció. Los trémulos dedos de JJ dejaron de apretar y acunó la cabeza de Lee, le cerró sus ojos enrojecidos por la asfixia y lo abrazó mientras liberaba su dolor en un llanto trágico.

Seung ya no podía consolarle.

— No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo. —sonrió cerrando sus ojos y acarició el cabello de Seung Gil— Pronto te acompañaré.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Ya tocaba algo turbio con esta ship, este tipo de fics son los que más me gustan hacer junto con los de humor :) Gracias por leer y espero no haya quedado tan ooc._

 _Junto con una amiga creé una página jjseung en facebook, por si quieren disfrutar de los bellos arts que ahí compartimos JJSeung - Yuri on ice._


End file.
